Archivo:The Evil Within Trailer-0
Descripción Subscribe for every single full walkthrough on every single major upcoming release and every single gaming trailer as soon as it's live: http://bit.ly/WTMIRO First images - http://imgur.com/a/lDI0v Bethesda Softworks, a ZeniMax Media company, today announced the planned release of The Evil Within, a survival horror game developed at Tango Gameworks under the direction of renowned game designer and studio head, Shinji Mikami. Best known as the father of the survival horror genre and creator of the Resident Evil series, Mikami is a 20-year veteran of the industry who has developed numerous award-winning titles. The Evil Within, in development for the Xbox 360 video game and entertainment system from Microsoft, the PlayStation 3 computer entertainment system, the PC, and next generation consoles, is slated for release in 2014. On Monday, April 22nd additional information about The Evil Within will be revealed in an exclusive feature story at IGN.com. "We're incredibly proud to announce The Evil Within," said Mikami. "My team and I are committed to creating an exciting new franchise, providing fans the perfect blend of horror and action." The Evil Within utilizes the latest version of the id Tech 5 engine. Story - When Detective Sebastian and his partner rush to the scene of a gruesome mass murder, a mysterious, powerful force is lying in wait for them. Witnessing the killing of fellow police officers one after another, Sebastian is then attacked and loses consciousness. Waking up in a land where monsters are wandering about, Sebastian has to fight his way through a world of death and its close friend madness in order to understand what's going on. Sebastian has to face his fears in order to survive on a journey to discover what lies in the shadows of that mysterious force. Key Features - A Return to Pure Survival Horror: From the father of the survival horror genre, Shinji Mikami. He appears once again as the director of this game, one which makes your blood run cold, but heats you right back up. Players must survive on limited resources, experiencing that supreme match of action and horror, that indescribable terror. To survive in an afflicted world, your anxiety and nerves will be pushed to the edge. Brutal Traps and Enemies with Puzzles: While struggling to survive, you'll have to face indescribable terror, cruel traps, and sly mechanisms. Players can die in a trap all too easily, however, at times they can turn them against enemies. In an Unstable World, Not All Horrors are in Plain Sight: The player is driven into a corner as the world distorts and warps according to mysterious and evil horrors. The scenery: hallways, walls, doors, rooms, buildings, and even nature, all transforming in real time based on the player's actions. And the threats keep coming from all directions. A Supernova of Horror: By setting one foot in this world weaved from lush backdrops, characters with personality, and a polished story, players will be sucked in, willing or unwilling, tension and anxiety rapidly mounting. When that fear is smashed and conquered, you can experience the bliss that can only be found in The Evil Within. Credit to NeoGAF for additional information - - Uses the ID Tech 5. They say they are taking the engine a step further than it has ever been used and are utilizing a state-of-the-art lighting engine and a much more powered-up version of the engine than any game to date has used. - Game is trying to strike a balance between horror and action, but in the sense that one should be desperately struggling to survive and facing scenarios of unimaginable horror. They say they want to redefine horror, and seem to be going for a more difficult and intense experience. - The game promises to have limited resources and be full of puzzles and traps. They want to fill the player with anguish, tension, and anxiety and send them off the deep end. - They make a focus that enemies can easily kill the player, you'll have to be cunning and evasive to survive in these harsh conditions. You also can utilize traps enemies set-up for you on them instead. - It seems the player can experience random distortions that can happen in any area at any time, which changes anything from enemies, doors, walls, objects, or the like into terrifying nightmares that our character sees. These are random and change in real-time as well, it seems. - They finish off saying that they want the game to start strong and continue with a growing feel of insecurity to grow as the game goes on. They also mention the game will have an in-depth world, and that you're being hunted by something mysterious and dark. Categoría:Vídeos